Information on available equipment is disseminated to users regularly via Newsletters and in conjunction with beam time request/allocation mailouts. Manuals in the use of the instrumentation in the biochemica1/chemical sample preparation laboratory are updated and provided to the users. Hands-on training is given to users of the more advanced equipment. New safety training procedures are developed and disseminated to the user community.